


On Love's Light Wings

by innocent_criminal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_criminal/pseuds/innocent_criminal
Summary: After Dean Winchester gets into what should be a fatal accident, the doctors tell him he's very lucky. A few nurses are even bold enough to tell him he's got an angel watching over him, even though he's in no way religious. After a few days of recovery, Dean starts to remember small details about the crash. Details that he knows can't have actually happened... But soon, he starts to get curious.Bonus:"They gave emotionally constipated boys to emotionally constipated angels."





	1. Prologue

Dean tapped the steering wheel to the beat of some Asia song, carelessly singing along. Sammy was back at home; he had a cold, and he finally convinced Dean to go out and have some time to himself, instead of obligating himself to taking care of Sam.

"I can take care of myself for a while, Dean," Sam had insisted earlier, "Go take Baby out for a ride. I'll be fine here for a while. Maybe Gabriel will come over in a bit."

Dean didn't want to leave his brother at first, but he had to admit, now that he was out on the highway, windows down, music up loud, he didn't want it to end. It was midday and the temperature was just nice enough to provide a perfectly warm breeze that flowed throughout the Impala, a pleasant contrast to the gentle blow of the A/C coming from the vents. It was perfect; Dean was carefree, singing at the top of his lungs. The wind was blowing through his hair, providing him a pleasing chill on the warm day.

He slowed the vehicle down for a moment to turn the volume of the music up, and as he did, the car behind him, some guy in a baby blue Prius who apparently didn't see Dean's brake lights, rammed right into the bumper. Only then did they slow down. Dean gasped and he pulled Baby to a screeching stop. He leaned out the window and shouted angrily at the idiot behind him. "What the fuck, man?!"

The Prius just backed up and drove around Dean in his Impala. This just made him even angrier. "Hey!" He screamed, "You just damaged a '67 Chevrolet Impala! I just got her a new coat of painting, you son of a bitch!"

Revving Baby up, Dean sped off to catch up with the car who did him wrong. Not caring if the vehicle's driver would press charges, Dean sped into the bumper of that gay-ass, baby blue, dumbass Prius. Just the sight of it disgusted him. Dean, in return, drove into the next highway lane to drive right past the vehicle, but a huge Walmart semi truck was barreling in Dean's direction at full speed. 

Eyes wide, Dean glanced over to his prior lane, but it was too late to go back now. The Prius was right next to him on the road; there was no way Dean was getting back into the safe lane. The only way he could possibly get out of this now, with even a chance of surviving.....

Dean glanced to his left side, where the metal banister that kept vehicles from driving off the bridge was. Without thinking twice, Dean pulled the steering wheel and swerved sharply to the left, flooring the gas pedal to ensure he fully broke through the metal, dropping him off the edge of the bridge with such force it took his breath away. The semi gave a loud honk and kept driving.

Dean's breath was taken from him as he and his Impala fell off the highway bridge, closing his eyes as he braced for the impact of hitting the ground. 

Darker, darker, yet darker... his vision itself was being taken from him. He was getting dizzy, his every sense shifting into a haziness he couldn't describe. When he finally hit the ground, everything went black.

* * *

Dean could barely see. He was in pain, and it was all slowly numbing over. He couldn't feel anything except... a breeze..? Was he moving?

Dean cracked open his eyes pitifully to realize he in fact was moving. Not only that, he seemed to be... flying...? But he was using absolutely none of his muscles. He felt too weak to panic, too weak to look around to see if this was real. His mind was in a haze and he was convinced he was imagining it all. He closed his eyes again, and when he opened them just a bit, he was at a receptionist's desk at a hospital. He heard two faint voices talking to each other. A woman's voice; she must have been behind the desk, and a man's voice. It was gentle, yet gravelly and urgent. Dean still had that floating sensation; he definitely wasn't standing on his own two feet. He was half unconscious; not just that, but he realized someone was holding him bridal-style. Had he been carried here...? All the way here from the highway...?

Dean let out a small groan. He wasn't completely numb. Everything ached, he couldn't move his body.

His noise of discomfort seemed to alert the two talking people. They both looked down at him.

"Call...."

Dean could barely speak. Damn, this was annoying.

"C...all... Sam..my...," was all he could manage to utter before his energy was gone, and he was unconscious again; out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up in the most uncomfortable brick of a bed he'd ever laid on. When he managed to get his eyes open, he realized he was in a hospital room. His mind in a haze, he tried to sit up, but something cracked in his arm and he shouted some curse and fell back onto the bed.

It was brought to Dean's attention that Sam was sitting next to the hospital bed when the taller man leaned forward to put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Hey," Sam said, "Just lay down. I'm so glad you're awake... The doctors said you might not make it and that it was a miracle you made it here alive in the first place, and I..."

"Woah, woah, wait," Dean interrupted, his voice raspy, "What the hell happened?" His brow was furrowed, his eyes squinting in an attempt to get his eyes adjusted to the unbearable white walls of the hospital room, reflecting every bit of light coming from the window. It was nearly blinding.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked, frowning, "Dean, you got into a crash. The Impala flew right off a highway bridge, with you in it."

"Well, shit..." Dean gasped as he kept attempting to shimmy himself into a sitting-up position on the hospital bed. Sam grabbed a remote and pressed a button, making the top half of the bed come bending upward, allowing Dean to sit up. The older brother sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Sam didn't answer, but instead went on with his story. "They told me a man came in this morning with you in his arms. He left as soon as they told him you were going to be okay. He didn't even have a vehicle."

"You're telling me that a man carried me all the way to the goddamned hospital from the highway out there." It was a question but it came out like a statement. Sam nodded and Dean shook his head slightly. "Sam, that's over five miles away. Are you sure you weren't the one who got into a crash? Who would do that?"

"Apparently that guy would."

"Did you see him?"

"No, but..."

"Great. Case closed. An ambulance probably came and picked me up, and brought me back here."

"Dean, the woman at the receptionist's desk wouldn't just randomly lie about that."

Dean sighed and leaned his head back onto the pillow, the only comfortable thing about this dumb hospital bed. "It just doesn't make sense. You can't blame me for doubting this. Did they tell you what he looked like?"

Sam shook his head. "They only said he was wearing a trench coat."

"A trench coat," Dean said disbelievingly, "It's over 80 degrees outside. Who the hell would wear a trench coat in that kind of weather?"

"I'm telling you, Dean," Sam insisted, "That man would."

"But it makes no fucking sense!"

"I know! I'm just telling you what I was told!"

Dean groaned and looked down at his full situation. His left leg was in a cast up to his knee, and it was braced up on a couple of pillows to keep it elevated. There was an IV in his left arm, and his right arm was cast as well. His chest was bound with bloody bandages and there were several other parts of his body bandaged as well. There were gauze pads taped to his forehead and cheekbone, along with medical tape coating the entire bridge of his nose. Along with all that, the cherry on top was that moving any limb would send a shock of agonizing pain right down Dean's spine. His entire body felt uncharacteristically heavy.

There was a knock on the door to Dean's room. He looked up with his eyes to see a tall, wiry man wearing a white coat and black slacks. He had dark hair and held a clipboard between his torso and arm.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, I was just telling him what happened," Sam explained. The man nodded and walked to the opposite side of Dean's bed, sitting down on the empty stool there. Now that he was closer, Dean could read the name tag pinned on the man's coat: Doctor Matthew Fletcher.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Winchester?" the doctor asked, crossing his legs and clicking his pen open.

"Other than the searing pain every time I move a limb? Other than my body feeling like I have an entire building making itself at home right on top of me? Fine, I guess." Dean grumbled and Dr. Fletcher gave a small laugh as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"You're very lucky to have woken up, Mr. Winchester," the doctor explained with a winning smile, "You've got multiple broken bones in several limbs; even your collarbone and nose were fractured. Four of your ribs are either cracked or broken, and your left wrist has been sprained. It's a miracle you were even alive by the time your friend brought you here."

"So I've been told," Dean muttered, then looked up at the doctor with his eyes. "What do you mean, 'my friend'?"

"A man brought you in this morning. Told us to make sure you'd be alright. He left when we assured him you'd live."

"Was it the man in a trench coat in 80-degree weather?" Dean's voice was borderline mocking. Dr. Fletcher only smiled.

"Strange, isn't it? He wouldn't tell us his name, only told us he was very close to you and that he had to stay until he knew you were going to be okay. We could only assume you two were..."

"Woah, woah, hold your horses, dude," Dean interrupted with wide eyes, "No assumptions here. I don't swing that way."

"Oh," Dr. Fletcher's voice seemed to be caught in his throat. "I see. I apologize..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, we recommend you don't try to move at all until tomorrow. A nurse will come in later tonight to feed you your dinner. Tomorrow morning when you wake I'll come back to check in on you and brief you on the test results."

"Test results?" Dean asked.

"We had to test your blood to make sure you don't have an infection," Dr. Fletcher explained, "One of your ribs was cracked due to the glass to your windshield flying and embedding itself inside your abdomen. We've feared the glass may have been dirty enough to give you some type of infection."

"Excuse you? I clean my windshield every single day. That car has never been damaged on my watch up until now."

"We're just making sure, Mr. Winchester."

"Call me Dean. I'm not the only Winchester here," Dean retorted, glancing at Sam as the younger brother gave a sheepish half-smile.

"Very well." Dr. Fletcher stood up. "Your nurse will come by at seven o'clock for dinner. I'll have her give you some numbing medication. Have a good night, Dean, and I'll see you tomorrow." He flashed a smile and turned to exit the room.

"How can he just tell me that practically my entire body is broken, and do it with an award-winning smile?" Dean asked incredulously. Sam shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Dean," Sam said quietly.

"Okay?" Dean exclaimed, "Okay?? My ribs are broken, Sam! Look at me! I'm anything but okay right now!"

"You know what I mean," Sam retorted, "You're going to live. It'll be okay. That's... That's what I meant."

Dean grumbled with a sigh.

"I should be getting back pretty soon," Sam continued, "Gabriel said he would drop by at four."

"What time is it now?"

"Four-thirty." 

Dean froze. "You better not leave him alone there any longer, Sammy. No. Who knows what he could do to the house while he's alone there."

"I locked the door, Dean."

"That hasn't stopped him before!" Dean snapped back. "Go back home and make sure the house is all right!"

Sam stood up. "Okay... I'll come by later," he promised, and turned to leave, then he paused. "You'll be okay here?"

"I'm fine, Sam. You have a cold. You're in no shape to be out of the house anyway," Dean assured his brother, "Just go home."

With a reticent nod, Sam turned and left.

* * *

Dean was watching the sucky-ass hospital cable when there was a ginger knock on the door. "Come in," he croaked, having not spoken since Sam left. A small woman entered the room with a food tray.

"I've come to feed you your dinner, sir," she explained. Dean stared at her. The rack she was packing was amazing. He almost forgot she meant 'dinner' as in actual food, rather than 'dinner' as in... Well, you know.

"Feed me?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"Dr. Fletcher said you were in no shape to eat with your own hands so he sent me to feed you instead," the nurse said. Her voice was like that of an angel's. At least Dean knew the little guy down under wasn't injured. In fact, it was hopping around like nobody's business.

"All right," Dean nodded toward the tray, "What's for dinner?"

"Potato soup. I insisted that I make it myself because I know most of the food here can be a bit...." She cleared her throat, "Undesirable. In fact, I once had a patient who threw up because of the food and it made her condition worse. So from then on I got the approval of the board to make my patients' food myself. I can only cook it in the hospital kitchen, though. Supervision, just in case, you know." She gave a small smile and approached Dean's bed. "My name is Nurse Rebecca, but you can just call me Bec if you want." 

Rebecca sat at the stool Dr. Fletcher had settled in before. She scooted closer to Dean's bed and leaned forward with the bowl and spoon. Boy, was Dean getting a view. God knew he had quite the appetite...

"It's a miracle you survived falling from such a height, Mr. Winchester," Bec remarked, "You've definitely got an angel watching over you."

Dean snickered. "Fat chance."

"No, really. I've never seen anything like this, a patient going through such an accident and actually having such a big chance of living through it."

"If you're right, I'd better see someone with wings by my bedside tonight." Dean rolled his eyes but Bec only laughed and held up the spoon.

He cleared his throat and he'd let her feed him the potato soup, and, spoonful by spoonful, finally he'd finished it, along with some shitty hospital peaches and a glass of water. When Dean had completely finished, Bec stood up with the tray. "I hope you enjoyed it," she remarked, "I'll be by tomorrow with breakfast." She smiled at him and spun on her heels to walk toward the door. He didn't want her to leave but he had to admit, he enjoyed watching her walk away.

"See you then," Dean called after her. She turned and flashed him a smile over her shoulder before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Dean let his head rest on the pillow and he closed his eyes. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Dean woke up to the sound of footsteps approaching his bed. When his eyes snapped open, he saw a shadow at the foot of his hospital bed. He gasped; the figure was that of a man, and there seemed to be two huge wings sprouting from his back. The room was too small for them to be spread at full length, so they were folded halfway.

Dean let out a small shout. "What the hell-?!" He tried to back up but the attempted movement of his limbs only put him in pain. "Fuck!"

The shadow didn't make a move toward Dean. Instead, it only tilted its head and the next thing Dean knew, the figure was gone. He looked around frantically but there was no longer any sign that anyone had previously been there. Shaken, he tried to calm himself down and lay his head back. He didn't trust himself to close his eyes. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy, I swear, there was a shadow right where you're standing." 

Sam sighed. "Dean, the receptionist would never let anyone up here without stating relations to you. Have you thought that maybe someone was trying to visit their relative and they got the wrong room?" 

"Who the hell would have a relative with wings, Sam? Who?? In the middle of the night, no less?" 

"I don't know, Dean! I'm just trying to understand! None of what you're telling me makes sense." 

"Nothing in this damned hospital makes any sense," Dean grumbled. 

"We'll just talk to a nurse about it, but I really think you're kidding yourself," Sam shook his head. 

"Speak for yourself," Dean snapped, "I know I saw it." 

"Dean...," Sam sighed. "Okay. Let's see if anyone comes tonight, and if they do-" 

"No," Dean argued, "I'm not playing this game with you. If you don't help me, I'll help myself." 

Sam frowned. "You can't even move your arms, Dean, how are you going to 'help yourself'?"

"I'll figure something out," Dean grumbled after a moment. 

There was a ringing noise that sounded throughout the room. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He poked the screen and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" Dean could hear some of the words on the other end. 

"Heeey, Samsquatch!" Was the answer. 

"Oh, hey, Gabriel. What do you need?" 

"Your big bro still in the hospital?" 

"Yeah... Actually, I'm here in his room now. Why?" 

When the reply came, it was an echo that came first from the hallway, then from Sam's phone. 

"Good!" Came the echo, "Cause I'm here!" 

The next thing the brothers knew, Gabriel was bursting through the door and into Dean's room. Dean groaned; Sam smiled. 

"Your presence is going to kill me faster," Dean growled. 

"Aw, c'mon, Deanie, your baby brother loves me. Why can't you?" 

"Woah- Love-?" Sam broke in, but Gabriel either didn't hear or didn't care to respond, because immediately he was bounding over to Dean's bed. 

"How'd you get into this mess anyway, guy?" Gabe asked, his head cocked curiously. 

"Idiots on the road," Dean grumbled, "I had no choice but to swerve off the bridge." 

"Woah! You flew off a bridge?! That's gnarly!" 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well. Not so gnarly when you look at what it did to me." 

"You'll have the scars," Gabe said, as if making a point, "You'll have the scars to remember what you lived through. The fact that you'll survive is pretty damn impressive itself. You're in quite a pickle here; most people wouldn't be able to get out of it." 

"Wise words for such a chump," Dean said begrudgingly, then quieter, "You'd be a good older brother." 

Gabriel brightened up. "Actually, I have several brothers! I even taught some to fly.-" He cleared his throat at that, giving a sort of panicked look, but just as soon as the expression showed up, it was quickly masked with Gabriel's signature smug grin.

"You can fly?" Sam looked at Gabe, surprised. "I couldn't even touch a plane." 

Gabriel's eyes flashed as he looked at Sam. "Yeah! Planes! I taught a couple to fly planes." He chuckled almost nervously. Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Who are your brothers? Do we know them?" Sam asked. Gabe paused and shook his head. "Probably not. Unless they've come around here. There's Michael, and Raphael, and... see..." Gabe started counting on his fingers. 

"You all have the names of archangels," Sam observed. Dean looked at his brother as if to say, _How the hell did you know that?_

Gabriel hesitated. "We had religious parents." To himself, he thought, Well, it's not a lie.

There was a knock on the door to Dean's room and in came Nurse Bec. "Hi, Dean! Hello, gentlemen." She offered a bright smile, to which Sam returned. Gabriel saluted then turned to Dean with an impressed smile. Dean's face went a little red.

"Hey, Bec," Dean replied.

"Just came in to see how you were holding up," Bec explained, "before lunch in a couple hours. So how's it going?"

"Oh, it's... definitely going." Dean shrugged a little and winced at his movement. "Still sore, but I think the pain medicine is starting to work."

"That's wonderful!" Bec cheered, "We should probably start your exercises as long it doesn't hurt too terribly. See if you can move your fingers a little, okay? Don't move your sprained wrist, though."

Dean did as told while Gabriel and Sam looked on. He flinched while moving but he didn't complain. "Good job!" Bec praised.

"I'm gonna motor," Gabriel cut in, "Gotta go, uh.. feed my brothers?" Gabe nodded and waved to the crew. "See ya. Heal up quick, Deano." 

Everyone said their goodbyes to him as he shuffled out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, he was gone with a simple snap of his fingers.

* * * 

Castiel was walking up and down the halls of the building area of Heaven, doing nothing in particular when suddenly he felt an arm wrap heartily around his shoulders. Jumping, he turned his head to see his brother there, smiling at him.

"Oh... Gabriel. Hello. What brings you here?"

"Well, it's Heaven, duh. I'm an angel. Of course I'm here." Gabriel poked Castiel on the cheek. "Why'd'ja get scared? Couldn't you sense an angelic presence literally right behind you?"

Castiel moved Gabriel's hand away. "Please restrain yourself from touching my face, Gabriel. And, no. I was thinking of other things besides my brother sneaking up on me."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Ah. Is it 'cause he caught you in the middle of the night watching him sleep like some creep?" Gabe asked with a grin. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

"I was trying to heal him, Gabriel," Cas explained, "I plan to go every night and heal him little by little. It will not be completely unnatural, but he will be healed extremely quickly by human standards."

"Smart thinking, little bro." Gabriel clapped Castiel on the back, making the younger angel squirm.

"Anyway," Cas continued, "I was thinking about him because he..." Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

"He...?" Gabriel prompted.

"He's a very confusing human being, Gabriel. I know I am supposed to guard him, as I am his guardian angel, but.. he's so... guarded..." Castiel let out a small sigh. "Why did you get such an easy human to watch over, brother?"

Gabe laughed. "Sammy? Sam's not easy, he's just a softy. A gentle giant. A tame moose." Castiel tilted his head at the last metaphor, but Gabriel made a hand motion of dismissal. "What I'm trying to say," Gabriel continued, "is that I didn't necessarily get an easy human, I just have an easy method of watching over him. You should try it, bro."

"Try... Introducing myself to the older Winchester?"

"Yes! And watch over him not as an angel, but as a friend. That's what I do with Sammy." Gabe shrugged. "And when I'm not visiting him as a friend, I'm watching over him as his angel."

"That..." Castiel looked at Gabriel. "That is actually a wise method, Gabriel."

"S'what I'm here for, li'l bro," Gabe patted his own chest. "S'what I'm here for."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up feeling significantly better. His body wasn't sore anymore, and he could actually move his arms and turn his head without more than a small pang of pain. His ribs were getting better faster than Dr. Fletcher had said he'd ever seen anyone heal. Nurse Bec was extremely pleased with Dean's progress, though she was puzzled by how quick the healing process was going.

In the afternoon Sam had come and gone, and when Gabriel joined him, he looked slightly more excited and happy than usual, though neither Winchester brother knew why.

Now it was about two in the afternoon, and Dean was again watching crappy hospital television. He was watching some movie on Freeform when he noticed his door open up, and a man knocked on it as he walked in. He was dressed in a beige trench coat falling down to his calves, covering a white collared shirt and a royal blue tie.

"Hello," He greeted. Dean squinted.

"Uh... hey," He replied, puzzled. "Who...?"

They paused for a minute and Dean looked the man up and down, eyeing his trench coat. He suppressed a gasp. The trench coat. The man who saved Dean allegedly wore a trench coat, too. This had to be him.

"Wait. You, you saved me from the highway that day, didn't you? You carried me all the way here from where I crashed."

The man nodded. "My name is Castiel. I am glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks... Me too. The name's Dean."

"I know."

"You... know?"

"I...er..." Castiel hesitated. "They told me your name before I came up."

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked after a moment. Castiel tilted his head.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why'd you save me back there? Why'd you walk several miles here for me?"

"It... just felt like the right thing to do," Castiel murmured. Dean scoffed.

"That's hard to believe, seeing as how many assholes there are out there."

"You've an excessively negative outlook on life, Dean Winchester..." Castiel sighed, then, to himself, muttered, "This is difficult."

"What was that?"

Cas looked up. "Nothing. I saw your brother as he was on his way out," he added. 

"How'd you know he was my brother?" Dean asked, confused.

"Because Gabriel was with him... Gabriel is my brother as well. He talks about Sam all the time."

"Oh... Wait, really?" Dean blinked. "I guess it's a small world out there."

"Indeed..." Castiel was relieved for Dean's immediate assumption. "Anyway... Gabriel said he needed to see me when I was done with my visit. It was nice to meet you, Dean," Cas said as he held out a hand to Dean, who shook it.

"See you, Cas," Dean responded, followed by, "It's okay if I call you Cas, right?"

"Of course," The angel replied, nodding. "Goodbye."

Dean gave a quick smile in return then waited until Castiel was almost out of the room to begrudgingly say, "Thank you, by the way."

Cas paused and took a look back. He felt something in his heart stir and his mouth curved into a small smile. "You're welcome, Dean." And with that, he left and went to see Gabe.

* * * 

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm sure! I'll be completely fine by myself. Cassie is coming back here pretty soon. I told him to hurry."

"You shouldn't have rushed him, Gabriel, I really can stay and wait for him with you if you want." Sam furrowed his eyebrows, running a hand through his hair.

"You're very sweet, my lovely moose, but you really should go. You're ill, y'know? Plus, I-" Gabriel's gaze snapped to the hospital doors when he sensed an angelic presence exiting the building. "There! You got your way, Samsquatch!" Gabe grinned at Sam. "Go home, my guy. I'll see you later."

Sam took a look at Cas, nodded a little, and rolled the window of his vehicle up. He drove away. Gabriel turned to Castiel as the younger angel drew closer.

"What's shakin', bacon?" Gabe asked, holding his hand up for a high-five. Castiel only stared at his hand, puzzled. Gabe sighed. "A high-five, Cassie. Remember that human thing I was telling you about yesterday? That thing."

"O-Oh," Cas gasped in realization, "Right." He held up his hand and gingerly placed it on Gabe's, intertwining their fingers.

"No, Cas, this- You're thinking of _holding_ hands. I mean a high five. Like- smack my hand with yours."

Castiel removed his hand from Gabriel's and then looked at his brother, concerned. "I don't want to smack you."

"Cas, we're angels, it won't hurt. C'mon, man." Gabe sighed and wiggled his hand provocatively. "High-five, Cas."

Slowly, Castiel gave Gabriel's hand a single pat. Gabe tilted his head to and fro, giving a so-so expression. "Fair enough. We'll work on it. Anyway, how'd it go with Deanie?" He wiggled his eyebrows, confusing Cas even more.

"Um... He knew who I was immediately."

"Wait, what? Did he recognize you from when you were creeping at the foot of his bed?"

"No, no- Not from then, I mean that he must know what I look like. Most likely from when I rescued him from that car crash."

"Was he weirded out?"

"Not after I introduced myself. In fact, he seemed comfortable enough to shake my hand."

"Woah!" Gabe gasped, "You remembered _that_ human thing but not a classic high-five??"

Cas fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Please do not be insufferable, brother. Shaking hands has been around for a very, very long time as well. I can't exactly recall, but I believe it may have even been around for longer than a... 'high-five'."

"Fair, fair," Gabe sighed. "Still, you got a lot to learn, li'l bro."

He wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders, ignoring his ever-confused face.

"You got a lot to learn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short, sorry about that ^^; I've been sort of busy what with Christmas and New Year's. I apologize!

"You're doing great, Dean! You'll be back on your feet in no time flat at this rate!" 

Nurse Bec clapped her hands excitedly, watching Dean walk around the lobby in his hospital-issued crutches. His broken arm had miraculously healed within three nights since Castiel had visited. It shocked Dean just as much as it did the doctors at this point. 

His sprained wrist was no more than a bruise now, though his leg was still broken; hence, the crutches. Bec had continued talking about angels guarding and watching over Dean; he doubted her just a little less when ever he woke up in the morning, feeling better than the last.

In the past few days, Dean hadn't seen or heard from Castiel again. It was a little disappointing, since Dean would've liked to get to know the man who saved him from the crash. Even though it was highly unexpected and all-around almost unfathomable, he was extremely grateful. What would have become of his little brother if Dean hadn't ended up alive at the end of all this?

Dean was pulled from his thoughts as Bec nudged him carefully, gently. "Don't you think?"

Dean looked at her and gave a small smile. "Yeah."

Rebecca smiled back and paused. "How much do you remember from the crash?"

"Not much... I blacked out as soon as the car hit the ground. But on the way here I... kind of remember waking up the littlest bit...? It felt like I was in the air, just- just flying. I remember now the guy's face when I looked up, but I swear, it really felt like he wasn't walking." Dean shook his head. "It wasn't long before I was out like a light again."

Bec gasped and her eyes lit up. "Dean, what if _he's_ your guardian angel??" 

Dean paused a moment, then threw his head back and laughed, making his bruised ribs a bit sore. Bec pouted.

"I'm serious! His name was Castiel! What kind of a human name is Castiel? All the archangels have names that end with an 'iel' or something similar at the end of their names."

"Yeah, but he's brothers with Gabriel, and he's such an asshole I'm positive God wouldn't let him into Heaven, let alone make him an archangel."

"Brothers? Castiel and Gabriel, brothers? You know Gabriel is an archangel of God, right?" Bec's excitement seemed to be never-ending. 

"Yes, I just said tha-"

"I bet he's ALSO brothers with, oh, I don't know, Michael, Raphael, Uriel- I don't know how many I'm missing, but-"

"Woah! Woah. Bec. Yes, he's also got those brothers- he didn't mention Uriel but he did lose count- anyway, he just said he had religious parents. It's really, seriously nothing more than that."

"But what if it _is,_ Dean? Ohmigosh, imagine that! My favorite patient with a real guardian angel!"

Dean rolled his eyes, though his doubt had been slowly dissipating over the course of his stay at the hospital. 

"Hey, Bec," Dean began, reminded of his first night here, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Dean. What's up?" Rebecca smiled brightly at him. 

"Do you have access to the security cameras of each room? Maybe your patients' rooms?"

"I... I don't believe I do," she replied, but she blinked once and continued, "But I can ask someone to check for anything specific if you want me to. Why? Is anything wrong?"

"I just... I think I saw someone at my bedside on my first night here. Can someone check and see so I know whether I'm insane or not?"

Rebecca giggled but nodded. "Sure thing, dear. I'll ask right away. You'll be okay here by yourself? Can you get back to your room all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Bec hummed. With that, she spun on the heels of her black flats and walked away.

Dean watched her for a moment and sighed, looking away and glancing around the room. He didn't want to go back to his room yet, so he just chitchatted with a few guys watching the game on the big TV in the waiting room before he had to go back.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel turned to look over his shoulder as he felt someone rest their hand on it. Gabriel stood there, grinning coolly at his brother.

"Hello, brother," Castiel greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I mean, it is Heaven, and I am an angel. Haven't we gone over this?"

Castiel glared lightly at Gabriel. "Yes, I understand that, Gabriel. I mean, what brings you _here?"_ Castiel pointed to his own chest. "To me?"

Gabriel snickered. "Well, I was just gonna ask you why you hadn't gone to see Big Winchester again. Judging by his thoughts, he's kind of wondering what happened to you." 

Castiel hesitated and sighed. "I must confide in someone, I suppose." He turned to his older brother. "Being right next to Dean Winchester was the hardest thing I've had to endure for a very long time."

Gabriel almost laughed. "What? I thought you've been wanting him to meet you for ages."

"I have. And it's not that I regret showing my face... It was just... very.. very... difficult." 

"Okay," Gabriel prompted, "How so?"

"This sounds very strange... Crazy, even, but with every second I was there with him, with every lie I told, I wanted more and more just to tell him who I really am." Castiel rubbed his face.

"You're kidding," Gabe gasped, "Dad will be so furious with you. You might even be cast out of Heaven."

Cas stared at Gabriel with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm not serious. My point is that it's really normal to want your peep to know that you're literally his winged shield." Gabe shrugged. "I still want Sammy to know the truth about me, I want to tell him the truth more than anything. And, technically, there's really nothing stopping me. There's nothing stopping you, either."

"What do you mean?"

"The big guy made no rule against it. Dad's completely fine with however we want to keep our peeps out of danger, just as long as in the end, we keep them safe. Because that's our job. There are no heavenly consequences against telling them who we really are, but...." Gabriel paused, thinking. Cas waited for him to choose his words.

"But... even though we don't have any punishment or anything up here, since it's so indifferent... That doesn't mean there won't be consequences from telling the truth down there."

"In what way do you mean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I mean... If we tell these guys who- what we are, why we're here, the reason we even go down there, then chances are they'd either think we're insane or they'd simply take a little more persuasion than what just words will convince. And with our two, especially Deanie, I'd say they'd probably more likely think we're insane or lying. So I just don't mess with it. I'm one of Sammy's closest friends. I'd like to keep it that way for a while. I don't want to chance ruining it."

"I suppose that makes sense. But I don't know if I'll be able to keep it from him forever..."

"It's completely up to you, bro." Gabriel shrugged. "Just, maybe don't lay it on him right away, okay? Cause then I'll have to spill to Sam and everything will come crashing down... If you really want to tell him, you and me are gonna have to talk about it beforehand. Make a game plan. A'ight?"

Castiel nodded. "Okay. I understand. Thank you, brother."

* * *

Dean was standing at the window of the waiting room, pacing back and forth. He was going crazy in this hospital, he was sure of it. Sure, he was going home in a day or two, but every second felt like an eternity. He kept coming out to the waiting room when he didn't have to eat just to stay sane and see actual people. Sammy had come visit every day, but even then, Dean insisted they stay out in the waiting room. Gabriel joined them every now and then. Castiel still hadn't come to visit again. Dean didn't know why someone would save his life and even come to see him in the hospital and then just cut themselves off completely; especially considering he was related to Sam's friend.

He was actually about to go to the receptionist's desk to call his brother (his phone was destroyed in the crash) when he heard his name being called from the other side of the room by a familiar voice.

"Dean!" 

When he turned, he saw his nurse speedwalking up to him. "I got the footage," Rebecca reported excitedly, though she wasn't smiling. "He wants you to see it. Come on."

She took his hand to lead him, then must have remembered he had to use his crutches, because immediately she let go and just walked on, gesturing for Dean to follow. He did.

When they got into the surveillance room, there was Dr. Fletcher, analyzing a monitor with a concerned furrow of his eyebrows.

"Doctor," Bec called, and the man stood up to his full height.

"Yes," he said, nodding, "Thank you." Fletcher turned and faced Dean, still looking slightly puzzled. "It appears you were right. There does seem to have been someone in your hospital room on your first night here." He rubs his forehead. "It's a bit unusual, and he did nothing except circle around to your side and touch your forehead for a few moments... And he seemed to simply disappear... But in any case, we apologize sincerely for any chance of a break-in, and-"

"Woah, buddy. Skip the whole thing about saying apologies from a script in your company files." Dean shook his head curtly. "I'm not suing you or anything. I don't have the money for that shit. Just let me see the screen."

Disconcerted, Fletcher stepped to the side and gestured to the monitor, where the video camera footage was paused on a man of about average height standing at the foot of Dean's bed. It was too dark to see his full features, but there was a massive shadow on the walls -- they appeared to be large wings; their span was definitely bigger than the size of the room itself. "How do you rewind this thing?" Dean asked. His doctor pointed to a key on the monitor's keyboard and Dean pressed it, rewinding the footage all the way to before the man showed up. 

Dean pressed play and watched as it started to rain. He skipped 20 seconds, five at a time, and suddenly lightning struck seemingly right outside the window of Dean's hospital room. He jumped when he heard it coming from the monitor speakers. 

Immediately after the light subsided, the man was there, at the foot of Dean's bed. Like Fletcher had said previously, the man had walked around to Dean's bedside and touched his forehead with two fingers for a couple of moments. Upon closer inspection, Dean was sure he could see a glow coming from his own forehead in reaction to this man's touch.

"What in the...?"

"I know. It looks strange, doesn't it?" Dr. Fletcher scratched the back of his neck. "Keep watching. I think you woke up later."

Dean continued watching the footage as the man walked back to the foot of Dean's hospital bed, staring at him for a moment. He appeared to sigh, then stood rigid. Dean saw himself jump and sit up the slightest bit. This must've been when he saw the figure at first.

"I'm totally calling Sam about this..." Dean muttered, remembering when his brother called him crazy.

Suddenly, another flash of lightning sounded outside the window, and it illuminated the whole room for a small moment before the monitor went dark again. Dean paused. "Wait a minute."

He rewinded a couple of seconds and played the footage in slow motion, pausing just as the lightning flashed and lit up the room. Suddenly Dean could see everything: himself, staring bewildered at the figure before him, and....

"What the fuck?" Dean muttered incredulously, discomfort and fright freezing him up.

"What? What is it?" Rebecca asked, trying to peek over Dean's shoulder.

"I know that man," Dean said, louder.

"Who is it? Who?" The nurse asked again. Perturbed, Dean turned to look at her and Dr. Fletcher.

"That's the man who saved my life. That was Castiel."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, man," Dean growled, "What is the hell is up with your brother."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? You'll have to be more specific, Deanosaurus."

"Don't play dumb, you son of a bitch," Dean demanded, "Castiel. Your brother. Why the hell was he in my room at night when I was first admitted here?"

"He what?"

"I told you not to fucking play dumb." Dean barked, shoving Gabe against the wall, almost making himself fall. "I won't say it again."

"Look, man, I have no clue what you think Cassie did, but I'll be the first to tell you that he's the most innocent person you'll likely ever meet." Gabriel pushed Dean away, making the Winchester have to rely on his crutch for balance. He glared daggers at Gabriel.

"Tell Cas," Dean concluded, "I want to talk to him." With that, he turned and started to walk away. Gabriel held a hand firmly on Dean's shoulder, stopping him. Dean turned his head. "What?" 

"I'll tell him to come," Gabriel agreed, "But I swear to every holy being... If you try to hurt him, I'll hurt you much worse than what that crash did to you." 

Gabriel was never this hostile -- never hostile at all. Dean was borderline shaken. Gabe snapped to get his attention. "Do you understand that?"

Putting on a glare, Dean mumbled, "Whatever," and stalked down the hallway to his room.

* * * 

Dean was reading a hospital-issued magazine when there was a knock on his door, followed by a female voice. 

"Dean?" Nurse Rebecca called, "There's someone here to see you." A pause. "It's him. Castiel."

Dean hesitated but called back, "Let him in."

The doorknob turned and Castiel walked in, dressed in his signature blue tie and trench coat. Dean glared at him, analyzing him. He looked like an ashamed puppy, his gaze trained on the floor and his hands limp at his sides. His fists were clenched loosely. "Hello, Dean."

"Dude," Dean grumbled, "What the hell."

"Gabriel told me you wanted to see me. I could only assume it was because..."

"Because you were creeping in my room on my first night here? Yeah. That would kind of make someone want to know more." Dean couldn't make himself shout or lash out at Cas. The way he was standing there rigid, his fists clenched anxiously, the way he couldn't even meet Dean's eyes... He couldn't. Cas looked so... scared.

"I understand that..." Castiel said quietly. 

"I should hope so," Dean growled in reply. "Why were you even in here? On second thought- why did you save me? Why are you in my life at all? Give me the _real_ reason."

Cas didn't reply. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated. "Cas."

Castiel flinched at his name being said so firmly. "I can't... tell you," was the only response Castiel could think to say.

"Don't bullshit me here, man," Dean groaned, "Why were you here on that night? You'd better fucking tell me. I won't say it again."

"Dean, I really do not believe you'd be okay with the truth. I want to keep you safe; it's my job."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Oh, boy.

 _Think, Castiel,_ Cas thought to himself. But there was really no turning back now. "I- I..."  


"Castiel! I mean it! Why in God's name did you sneak into my room that night?! You'd better be thankful I'm only asking about that; because whatever the hell that touching-my-forehead-and-making-it-glow shit was about, I really am not sure I even want to know. Not to mention the teleportation -- and the _wings?!"_ Dean rubbed his temple. "I don't even know what's going on -- I don't know _you._ I thought you were just some random guy in a trench coat -- don't get me wrong, you still are, but what the fuck- who _are_ you? _What_ are you??"

"Dean..." Cas said quietly, not sure what to say.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me."

Castiel pressed his index finger and thumb on either side of the bridge of his nose, trying to think. All he needed was some time to think. Just a minute or two, and he could come up with something.

But Dean wasn't having it.

_"Cas!"_

Castiel flinched hard. He blurted it out so quickly he didn't even give _himself_ time to think. He regretted the words even before they came out of his mouth.

"I'm- I'm your guardian angel. I'm your guardian angel, okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You're-" Dean couldn't help but laugh scornfully. "You're what?" 

"I know you're... doubtful, most of all. Kind of surprised. Surprised that Rebecca was right."

"How did you-"

"And I assure you: even though I really wasn't supposed to tell you..." Cas rubbed his forehead, "It's true."

"You're trying to tell me that there's some... _God_ up there? Assigning angels to people left and right?"

"There is a God. Yes. But he doesn't assign guardian angels. That's the archangels' job."

"This is bullshit. I don't know why I'm listening to you right now. Get out."

"Dean," Castiel interjected, "You asked for the truth. I told you the truth. Why are you having trouble accepting it? I know some part of you believes me and knows it." 

"Shut up," Dean said through clenched teeth, "And get out of here. I'll-" 

Remembering what Gabriel said, Dean cut himself off. He snarled. "Just get _out!"_

"Dean. I will not. Not until you know and accept what the truth is. You went through all this trouble to get it out of me. I know you want to know more. I will wait."

"How the hell are you doing that?! Can you read minds or something, you creep??"

"Yes. Reading minds is one of my abilities. Along with healing. Have you ever wondered why you healed so quickly? Have you wondered how you survived a 50 foot fall off of the bridge of a highway at all?"

"You can't be telling me you healed me through this."

"Each night," Castiel confirmed. "When you were asleep so no suspicion would be raised."

"Well, that turned out nicely," Dean said sardonically.

"Yes, it did. For me, less so.” Castiel tilted his head. “Considering you woke up and found me out.”

“How can you talk so calmly about this? You’re full of shit! You’re lying- you have to be.”

“I know why you doubt,” Castiel said quietly. “Your father, he died in a vehicular accident, didn’t he?”

“How do you know that?”

“You know how.”

Castiel was looking right into Dean’s eyes. The older Winchester didn’t speak.

“You wonder why you were saved and he wasn’t. And, to be honest, that was a mistake on the archangels’ part.”

“The hell do you mean? They assigned him the wrong fucking angel?”

Castiel dipped his head. “Actually, yes. That’s exactly what happened.” Cas looked at Dean inquisitively. “How much do you know about the Bible?”

“I’ve never read a page of it in my life.” Dean wasn’t meeting Castiel’s eyes.

“Do you know the story of Eden, at least?”

“I know that some slithering bitch broke into the garden somehow and convinced Adam’s ho to eat some poison apple.”

Castiel smiled slightly. “I’m glad you know at least a little… But the apple wasn’t poisoned. It was just forbidden. There were multiple other apple trees that Eve and Adam could have- and did- eat from, but God told them to stay away from the apples on that single tree.”

“If there were other trees, why the hell would God forbid them from eating off of that one? That’s dumbass logic.”

“It was a test,” Castiel said firmly. “A test on Adam and Eve; that’s the way I look at it. A test on their obedience, a test on their patience… And a test on their conscience.”

“Get to the point, you winged bitch,” Dean spat, “Why’d you bring up my dad?”

“Listen, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was laced with warning. “I’m getting to that. But in order to understand, you must know the full story.”

Dean glared but stayed quiet.

“Yes, Lucifer got into the garden. But it shouldn’t have been easy. There was an angel on guard at the entrance of the Garden of Eden… his name was Gadreel.”

“What’s your point?” Dean asked gruffly.

“The angels of Heaven blamed Gadreel for Lucifer having access to the garden. They blamed him for what happened to Adam, Eve, and all of humanity itself. So, his punishment was to be locked up.”

“I’m guessing you feathered bastards live forever. That’s pretty harsh.”

Castiel’s gaze burned into Dean. “It was an appropriate punishment. If it were my decision, I would have kept him in there forever. However, I am not an archangel. Nor am I God.”

Cas ran a hand through his hair. “Gabriel, Michael, and the rest of the archangels held a conference with God. They were going to give Gadreel another shot at being an official Angel of the Lord.”

“Again, what does this have to do with my father?” Dean growled.

Castiel looked at Dean, straight into his eyes. His gaze was firm and somber. “The archangels assigned Gadreel to watch over John Winchester as proof of his allegiance. If he could escort John safely through life, he would be welcomed fully back into Heaven as an angel.”

This made Dean jolt. “You bitches assigned my dad a faulty angel?!”

“It was not my choice, Dean. And, believe it or not, not all the archangels agreed to bring him out of safekeeping. It was simply the decision of the majority.”

“I can’t fucking believe you bastards…” Dean said emptily. “You gave my dad a fucked up angel who reached his expiration date.” 

Castiel tilted his head. “Angels are not canned goods. We do not have expiration dates.”

“It’s a metaphor,” Dean grumbled. “Get Sam. Bring Sam here. Bring him now.”

“As you wish,” Castiel agreed, satisfied with Dean’s thoughts and how he felt about all this. At least he knew Dean believed him… for the most part.

Turning away, Castiel held up his hand, ready to teleport, but he paused and looked back at Dean. “One more thing.”

“What?” Dean barked.

“Whenever you want to, you can pray to me, and I’ll come when you call.”

“What?” Dean repeated.

“You can pray to me. If you ask me to come to you, I’ll come. It’s my job to keep you safe… And though I’m not required to keep you happy, I would very much like to. So, whenever you want me, pray and I’ll come.” Cas raised his hand again.

“You seriously can’t expect me t--” Dean was cut off by a gust of wind coming from where Cas was standing. Dean flinched; when he opened his eyes again, Castiel was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

“No, Sammy, you didn’t forget anything, your keys are in your pocket. Go on, now! Can’t miss you if you don’t leave!” Gabriel was practically pushing Sam out of the apartment. “Buh-bye! Love ya!”

“Did you just-” Sam was cut off by his own front door being slammed in his face. “...ohhh-kay.” He turned around and left to go see Dean.

Gabriel turned to Cas, who was standing there next to him. “So?” Gabe prompted. 

Cas tilted his head. “...So?” 

“What did you tell him?” Gabriel sighed dramatically. “About what he asked?”

Castiel paused. He wasn’t prepared for Gabriel to ask that. Hesitating, he could only say, “Um…”

“Come on, spit it out!”

“I… think it’s better if you just read my mind, Gabriel.” Cas couldn’t meet Gabe’s eyes. Suspicious, Gabe looked into Castiel’s mind, eyes flashing blue. After a moment of reading, Gabe stopped and looked at Cas incredulously. 

“Cas. You didn’t.”

“I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

“Cas! You _didn’t!”_

“I’m sorry! From the bottom of my heart, I am. I swear on my wings. But he was pressuring me so much. And his eyes were- I could have sworn they were looking right into me.”

“We’re _angels,_ Cas! We don’t-” Gabriel clasped his hands together, squeezed his eyes shut, and, through clenched teeth, muttered, “Father, give me patience with this little brother of mine.”

Opening his eyes, he held out a finger, pointing to Cas. “I’m going to go to the hospital and try to convince Sam not to go in. You, you stay here and don’t touch anything.”

Castiel glared slightly. “I’m not a child, Gabriel.”

“You’re my little brother, Castiel,” Gabriel said before zapping himself away with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

Sam got out of the car and started to walk toward the entrance to the hospital, slightly worried about why Dean would order Cas to call him here. He was about to walk through the door when he saw a familiar face on the inside.

“Gabriel?”

Seeing Sam, Gabriel’s gaze snapped over and he grinned, opening the door. “Sammy! You made it! Now I need you to un-make it, okay?”

“How did you-”

“Let’s just go back to your place and we’ll watch a movie or something. Cas still needs to watch Terminator 2, remember?”

“Gabriel, how did you get here before me? You don’t have a vehicle. I left before you.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Gabe laughed, trying to get Sam to turn around and walk away, pushing him. Sam stood firm. “Let’s…” he huffed between every word, “just….go- _home.”_ He stood back and let out a breath. “How do people _move_ giants like you??”

“What’s-” Sam shook his head. “I’m going to see Dean. I’ll see you later, Gabriel.”

 _“Wait!_ Gabriel shouted, spooking Sam a little. The moose looked at Gabriel, concerned.

“Gabriel. What’s going on with you? I’m going to go see my brother. I’ll talk to you later about whatever’s got your hair standing on end, okay? Just- Just wait a moment.”

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, trying to think. “Sam, it can’t wait.”

Sam stopped, looking back. “Something’s really wrong?”

Gabriel hesitated. He nodded. 

“What is it?”

“I’m… uh, well you see, I-” Gabe glanced around. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated.

“Gabriel… I need to go see Dean. What’s wrong?”

Gabriel really couldn’t think of anything to say besides the truth. But he didn’t want to tell the truth. Not about being an angel, and not about… 

He shook his head. “N...Nevermind.” In the end, he wouldn’t be able to stop Dean from telling him anyway. “Go ahead. I’ll wait here.” 

Sam lowered his eyes a moment then turned away. “Okay. But it’s going to get cold when the sun sets. At least come inside so you don’t freeze.”

Some part of Gabriel wanted to tell Sam he didn’t get cold, but before he could, he just convinced himself to nod and follow Sam inside. 

* * * 

“Dean?” Sam called through the hospital door, opening it to step inside. He had to duck under the frame to enter. Dean looked up. 

“Sammy,” Dean seemed exasperated. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Sam responded, sitting next to Dean’s bed. “What’s up?”

Dean looked at his brother for a few moments, trying to think. “You’re going to think I’m crazy,” He said finally. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Not likely. Go on.”

Taking a slight breath, Dean said, “Cas told me something earlier. I really wish I didn’t know now, but…”

“What… did he say?” Sam asked reticently.

“He’s an angel. My “guardian” angel, to be perfectly clear. And apparently they gave Dad a faulty one. And Gabe- and the brothers Gabriel was telling us about, they’re all angels too.”

“What?” Sam said, rubbing his temple, “Dean, you’re not making sense. Cas is… your guardian angel.” It was a question but it came out like a statement. Dean nodded. “They gave Dad a- a faulty one? A faulty what?”

“A faulty angel. Apparently this bag of dicks angel let Satan into the garden and that was the one they gave dad. Gadreel. That was his guardian angel. Apparently, he wasn’t paying attention when Dad fucking- died in that crash.”

“O-Oh,” Sam said, only slightly confused. “And what about Gabriel?”

“Gabriel’s _your_ angel, I guess. According to Cas. And he’s interjected himself into your life in order to not be suspicious as to why he’s even here.”

“You- You’re kidding.”

“Not one bit.”

“And- so- Michael, and Uriel? Raphael, all the brothers Gabriel told us about? Cas said they’re angels, too?” Sam was looking at Dean incredulously. Dean nodded. “How do you even know he’s telling the truth?”

“He was reading my mind, man,” Dean said, shaken. “He knew exactly what I was thinking. How I was feeling. And the wings- that’s obvious, but- Sam, think about it. Gabriel always pops up in random places. He gets into our apartment when it’s locked.”

“He got here way before I did,” Sam said, distant with realization. Dean gave a nod. “Oh my God.”

“Exactly. I-”

Dean was interrupted by the door opening again. Rebecca stepped in, looking through at the two brothers. “Dean,” she said, “I just came to tell you that you’re going to be able to go home tomorrow. They just have to take a few final tests and x-rays.” She smiled.

“That’s great, Dean,” Sam said. “Then you can come with me to talk to Cas and Gabe.”

“Thanks, Bec,” Dean said with a slight nod. She smiled brightly in return.

“Of course. The doctor will be in soon to take your x-ray.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one came so late, everyone! School kind of stinks sometimes, haha.

The four men sat in the apartment living room, a tense silence seeming to strangle them. Castiel sat on the two-person couch, awkwardly folding his hands in his lap while Dean, beside him, leaned away subtly, his arms crossed. Gabriel sat improperly in a recliner, unimpressed, and Sam stood next to the coffee table, one hand in his pocket and the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So... Gabriel. Alcoholic," Gabe said, raising his hand. When everyone only looked at him, he frowned, leaned back, and muttered, "Yikes. Tough crowd."

"Can you really blame us?" Dean snapped, tightening his already-crossed arms, "This is kind of unnatural for us."

"Well, that I can understand," Castiel cut in, looking at Dean, "But I don't see why you want so badly to bring harm upon Gabriel and I."

Alarmed, Dean uncrossed his arms and sat up, pointing to Cas. "You better fucking stop that."

Cas looked away and sat back. Gabe held up his hands as if bracing himself. "Look, there's going to be no harm done right now. Plus, you can't anyway."

"You wanna bet, twink?" Dean barked, standing up with the help of his crutch, his fists clenched. Sam begun to protest but Gabriel waved his hand and suddenly the younger Winchester couldn't speak.

"I got it covered, Sammy," Gabe cooed, looking at Dean. "Anyway... You can't. But it'd be fun seeing you try."

"You goddamned-" Dean moved forward, pulling a pocket knife from his jeans, aiming it right at Gabriel. However, all of the sudden, he couldn't move. He was frozen in place. Gabriel studied his own nails. 

"On second thought," The archangel said, "I quite like this meatsuit. It'd be a shame to damage it. You humans heal so slow."

Panicking, Dean barked, "What did you do?! Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

Gabriel got up, hands in his pockets, and looked Dean straight in the eye. "I have more power than you can comprehend, Dean-o. Not to go all Godmode on you, but I could have you implode with a wave of my hand." Gabe held his hand up and Dean couldn't help but flinch.

"Gabriel, stop it!" Cas stood up, staring at Gabriel with a look that was nothing short of anger. "You're scaring him."

"Bullshit!" Dean lied violently.

Gabriel met Cas's gaze. "That's the point."

"We're angels, Gabriel. We don't harm people. You know how much trouble we could get into for that. Don't you remember what happened to Zachariah?"

"What happened to him?" Sam asked, able to speak again. Gabriel sort of flinched when Sam asked about it.

"Ooh..." Gabe said, wincing, "He lost a face for aiding a reaper with a job. A plane crash."

"Lost a _face?_ " Dean's eyes widened incredulously. "How many faces do you bitches have?"

"It differs," Gabriel explained coolly. "Zachariah has six wings and four faces, one of which is-- er... _was,_ a lion."

Sam and Dean exchanged bewildered, shocked glances.

"Anyway. They used the archangel blade, which..." Gabriel looked at Dean. "An angel blade is the only way to hurt us."

"Let him go, Gabriel," Castiel said firmly. "We don't have time for this. This wasn't even supposed to happen."

Gabriel was about to reply with some snarky remark, probably, when he paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wow... Well, this is great."

"What?" Cas asked. Gabriel waved his hand and Dean fell forward, dropping his pocket knife. Cas stepped up and caught him, helping back onto the couch. They glared lightly at Gabriel, who was staring into the distance blankly.

"Tuned in to angel radio," Gabe said, "They're talking about us. Specifically you, Cas."

"Wh-What?" Castiel paused as if listening to something that Dean and Sam couldn't hear. Then his face seemed to flush and blanch at once. He looked embarrassed... humiliated, even.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked, looking between both angels.

"Angel radio," Gabriel said, "It's where angels can confer telepathically, pretty much. They're basically mocking Cas..."

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"Letting it slip that we're your angels," Castiel whispered. He seemed to still be listening to whatever whispers he heard in his head.

"Why are you angels all such bags of dicks?" Dean snapped. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us are dicks. Cas, for example, he's an angel. Quite literally, yet- figuratively."

Dean scoffed and glanced at Cas for a moment, who was looking back at him. Dean looked away.

"I'm... just going to ignore the things they say," Castiel murmured, looking away as well. He sat back down next to Dean, who, miraculously, wasn't leaning away anymore. Gabriel sat, too, in the same position, his crossed legs hanging off the arm of the recliner. Sam sat on the coffee table, astonishingly refraining from snapping it like a pencil.

"So... are we gonna sit here like confused monkeys or are we going to actually talk about this?" Dean asked, throwing up his hands. Castiel looked over.

"What more is there to talk about?" Castiel asked, "I've told you nearly all there is to know. All I could think to say."

"I could think of some more things," Dean said.

"I will answer."

"What in Hell made you think that giving a faulty angel to my dad was a good idea?" Dean snapped. Castiel frowned.

"I told you, it was not my decision. It was the archangels'."

"I was talking to either of you. Aren't you an archangel?" Dean looked Gabriel dead in the eye.

"I don't know about you people, but in Heaven, we give others second chances every now and then. Gadreel may have ruined humanity forever, but it's been millions- _billions_ of years since then. Even longer in Heaven's time. So, the majority of us agreed that after so long, we should give him at least one more chance. Your dad turned out to be contestant numero uno. Of... uno. Yeah, after what happened to your dad, he's gonna be in that dungeon for a very long time yet."

"Should we tell them about...?" Castiel asked Gabriel, looking over at him.

"I don't really want to, but last time I asked you not to tell them something, you did it anyway." At this, Castiel flinched and looked away. "Knock yourself out, though. I don't care."

"What? Tell us about what?" Sam asked, looking between the brothers. Cas glanced at him then over at Dean.

"Since your father had such a... disappointing departure, to put it simply... The archangels came down to the agreement that John Winchester's offspring would be protected more... severely. As to make up for Gadreel's unforgivable mistake."

"And you guys are the ones we get? A douchey archangel and a shy amateur?" Dean asked, unimpressed, as Castiel looked up, slightly offended.

"I've been assigned to more than one human, Dean," Cas assured. Dean looked away.

"Sammy," Gabe said, "You've been quiet. What are you making of all this?"

"You can just read my mind," Sam muttered. Gabe shrugged.

"I'd rather not invade my charge's personal thoughts like that."

Dean looked pointedly at Cas, who turned his head sheepishly.

Sam shook his head and sighed. Gabe stood up with a slight grin. “Oh come on, Sammy. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He took a step toward Sam, and Sam stepped away at the same moment. Slightly shocked, Gabriel stepped back, too. Something flashed in the angel’s eyes but he forced it to disappear immediately. Sam noticed this and looked up at Gabriel. 

Hurt, Sam realized. He hurt Gabriel. The Winchester boy sort of inwardly flinched. “I don’t want you to know what I’m thinking. I don’t want anyone to know, for that matter. It’s nothing against you.” 

But it was. And the worst part was, it wasn’t even that Sam didn’t like Gabriel. He did. And that was the problem.


	11. Chapter 11

“Sam?” Dean looked up at his brother from where he was sitting in the recliner where Gabriel had been just about ten minutes prior. “You good?”

Sam was looking at his phone with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. He glanced up at Dean. “Yeah. Fine,” Sam said curtly, flashing a small smile that looked somewhat forced. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Sam,” Dean said, leaning forward. “Did something he say bug you? I’ll kick his ass if you want.”

Sam exhaled audibly, quickly. “No, Dean. It’s fine. I’m alright.” 

“I’m not going to ask again.”

“Dean, it’s nothing, okay? Just trust me. It’s nothing big.”

“So it is something.”

“Dean-” Sam closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes. It is something. But I don’t… I’m not…” Sam let out another breath. “I don’t want to say.”

After a moment, Dean said, “Alright, then.” He looked at the TV. “It’s nothing you wanna share with your brother. If that’s the case I won’t press.”

“Dean, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sam said, tilting his head with a groan. “I wouldn’t want to tell anyone, okay? That’s what I told Gabriel, too. That’s the truth.”

“No, fine, it’s fine,” Dean assured with a slightly off-pitched, higher-octave voice, “I understand.” 

_You wouldn’t, though,_ Sam thought, and exhaled through his nose.

* * * 

“Well, that was… interesting,” Castiel mumbled when he and Gabriel left the Winchester apartment, going to a park to walk around and confer.

“It went better than I expected,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “I was kind of worried Dean might try to hurt this beautiful meatsuit.”

Castiel glared lightly at Gabriel. “You know that’s not what I meant, Gabriel. Cut it out.”

Gabriel looked away. “Yeah. Well. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Is it because of what Sam did?”

“It’s not his fault.”

“Whose is it, then?”

Gabriel looked at Cas, glancing him over. “No one’s fault, Cassie,” Gabe said after a moment, looking away. “It’s no one’s fault. They would have found out sooner or later. No harm in making it sooner. Now, say they get in grave danger. They’ll know what’s going on if we have to step in for them. They won’t question it if we have to use any angel mojo, because they know now.”

Castiel frowned and looked forward. “I guess so. But I don’t like the thought of them in any grave danger.”

“Your charge almost died in a car accident. You weren’t too bothered by it considering you carried him all the way to the hospital.”

Cas turned his head further away. “That’s different. I had to do something. It was last minute thinking. I didn’t know that the Prius would provoke him any more than he did.”

“He shouldn’t be so easily provoked like that at all.”

“He’s just fine. Let him be who he is. He’s a good person at heart.” Cas kept walking. “It’s really quite touching.”

“Touching?” Gabriel looked over at Cas. “In what way do you mean?”

“I mean he acts so tough on the outside,” Castiel replied, “But- and I only do this when I can’t read his face- but from reading his thoughts, I know he’s quite insecure. Yet he does his best to make Sam happy. He does his best to control his temper for Sam’s sake. He’s actually quite selfless.”

“Control his temper?” Gabriel laughed. “What control?”

Castiel looked at Gabriel. “He really does try, Gabriel. He tries and he does it all for his brother. Besides the incident with Gadreel, the only reason, and I mean the _only_ reason he was upset with you, was because he was worried about how Sam felt about all of it. He thought Sam might have been upset about what was going on. So, as a brother who’s taken care of Sam their entire lives, Dean’s first instinct was to defend him in the situation we were in.”

“Did you get all of that from Dean’s mind?” Gabriel asked, silently looking forward.

“Not all of it,” Cas admitted quietly, looking away as well, “I just know him.”

* * *

Gabriel sat on the hood of Dean’s Impala, which had been reconstructed and fully repaired in the weeks that followed. He looked into the window of the Winchester apartment at Castiel, who was inside with Dean. He wanted Dean to know more about him and he decided that the older Winchester brother was now calm enough to handle it.

Castiel amazed Gabriel sometimes. More often than not. He was so calm with Dean. If Gabriel was assigned to that man, he’d be yanking the feathers out of his wings from stress. 

But no, Castiel was sure that Dean just needed time. That’s what it always was. ‘Just give him time, Gabriel. He’s a teenager. He feels compelled to rebel. Everyone does at his age.’ ‘He just needs time, Gabriel, I assure you. He’ll stop snapping at Sam soon. He’s just stunned by the death of his father.’ ‘He’ll be able to handle the knowledge in time, Gabriel. He’s just shocked. I know him.’

And that surprised Gabriel most of all. 

_I just know him._

“How do you know him?” Gabriel wanted to ask. He wanted to scream. “You haven’t even taken the precious _time_ to let him get to know you. You haven’t inserted yourself into his life in order to keep him safe from a personal distance at a young age. You haven’t _tried_ as much as I have. How can you possibly _know_ him?”

But Gabriel kept quiet. He kept quiet because he knew Castiel was doing it better than him. Somehow, he was.

He was so angry, though.

Because he barely knew Sam that much at all. He knew his basic moods and excuses, sure. But he couldn’t _read_ Sam the way Cas could read Dean. Castiel _knew_ Dean. Gabriel barely knew Sam that much. Gabriel barely knew Sam yet he loved that man so much. 

“Hey,” a painfully familiar voice said softly from not far away. When Gabriel looked over, he saw Sam Winchester walking his way.

“Heya, Sammy,” Gabriel replied, giving a small wave. Then he looked away, back into the window. Cas and Dean weren’t in that line of sight anymore. Sam squinted a bit but said nothing. He took a few more steps then stood at the hood of the Impala, leaning beside the headlight. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s cold.” Sam himself was wearing a coat over his shirt and flannel cover. Gabriel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Angels aren’t affected by temperature, Samsquatch,” Gabe said, as if it were painfully obvious.

Sam let out a soft, “Oh,” then glanced inside. Gabriel did the same.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked after a moment, “You seem… less annoyingly happy.”

Slightly alarmed, Gabe glanced at Sam through his peripheral vision. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Well… I dunno. After having Dean around so long I kind of have the impression that older brothers seem to be pretty protective of younger siblings. Are you worried about Cas?”

Gabriel laughed a little, weakly. “I’m not worried about Cas. He’s a big boy, he can fend for himself if Dean starts to get angry. That’s not it.”

After a small pause, Sam said, “So there is something?”

Retracing their conversation, Gabriel realized he had indeed given away that there is something. He tilted his head. “Well, yeah, there’s something,” Gabe said with a small chuckle. He tried not to reveal his nerves. “It’s just angel stuff. You wouldn’t get it.”

“Try me,” Sam replied, looking at Gabriel, who suddenly couldn’t make himself look at the taller man.

“Nah,” the angel shrugged it off. He paused a moment as if listening to something, then pointed finger guns at Sam. “Gotta run. Angel radio’s got some issues,” Gabriel lied. He hopped off the hood of the Impala and shot Sam a smile. Before Sam could protest or tell him to wait, Gabriel was gone with the sound of his wings unfurling.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. Getting Dean to speak was so difficult, he could feel his feathers ruffling up from slight frustration. At first Cas started with small things. “I really am sorry about your father, Dean. Had I been there with you, I’d have comforted you to my best ability.” Nothing in response to that. Dean looked away.

“I talked to Gabriel after we all met here…” Cas tried again. “I’m trying to get him to see what a good person you are; because I know that you are. Even if you don’t.” Still no reply. Cas sighed inwardly, trying to keep his appearance content and caring.

“I hope you can just forgive me for what I’ve done,” Castiel sighed at last, after several more heartbeats of silence. “I shouldn’t have… I should have done it differently, I think.” Cas looked down. As soon as he did, Dean glanced over for a moment but looked away as soon as the angel looked back up. “I don’t exactly know how I’d have done it other than this. Going Gabriel’s route would have been a good idea but… I’m not really up to date with humanity right now. It would have been strange.”

Still nothing in response. Castiel sighed a little and sighed. “I meant it when I apologized.” He sat on the recliner. “And not only for your father. I’m just sorry you’re angry. I’m sorry that… I’ve made you angry.”

He hoped that would get something out of Dean, but there was still tense silence choking the air around them. Castiel closed his eyes. He didn’t want to give up. Dean was a good person. He could only hope the Winchester boy wouldn’t hold it against him.

It seemed to be a lifetime before Castiel caught the sight of Dean looking at him. The angel perked up, staring back at Dean. He was afraid to say anything; he didn’t want Dean looking begrudged again.

“It’s not your fault,” Dean said quietly. Then he glanced down and away, out the window. He saw Sam talking to Gabriel. Something told him he should just leave them alone for now. Dean looked down, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment, then he turned his gaze back to Cas. “You want some coffee?” Dean asked after a second, hesitantly.

Slightly excited, Castiel smiled a little. He didn’t want to tell Dean right now that caffeine had no effect on him, so he just nodded. “That would be nice. I’ve never had it.”

Dean nodded and stood up. “Come on. I’ll let you have some creamer, too, if you think it makes it taste better.”

Castiel got up and followed Dean to the kitchen, catching eye contact with Gabriel outside the window, who looked nervous. He could only frown a bit in concern before he made it to the kitchen with Dean.

* * * 

Sam walked into the apartment when Gabriel left. Troubled, he accidently closed the door harder than expected, making it seem like he slammed it.

Dean, who was leaning on the kitchen counter holding a cup of coffee, looked up. “Sammy? You good?”

“I’m okay,” Sam assured, “It was an accident.”

Dean didn’t look convinced but he didn’t press. Castiel was standing beside him with his own mug in hand. He had settled on just a hint of creamer, so the liquid inside the cup was dark beige.

“Was Gabriel being a pain?” Castiel asked with a frown, “He can be a lot to handle sometimes.”

“I know that,” Sam responded, “I’ve known him for forever. He was just acting weird. And I think he lied to me.”

“Lied…?” Cas asked, “About what?”

“Can you see if there’s anything wrong with…” Sam paused, “angel radio?”

Tilting his head, Castiel said, “Sure. What for?”

“Gabriel said he had to leave because there were issues on angel radio.”

After a moment, Castiel shook his head. “No. They’re still just talking about me. No real problems.”

“No real problems?” Dean asked incredulously, “You don’t care about them picking on you like this?”

Castiel glanced away. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“Bullshit.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “There’s nothing I can do about it anyway.”

“Why not? Angel blade those fuckers in the face...s. Faces. What’s keeping you from it?”

Castiel looked seriously at Dean. “Punishment for murder in Heaven, let’s just say, is much worse than punishment for murder on Earth. No less stabbing a fellow angel. It would be worse than even Gadreel’s punishment.”

Dean sighed angrily. “Bring those bitches here. I’ll tear them a new one.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, turning his bright blue eyes to Dean curiously. “What do you have against them?”

Dean hesitated. He didn’t look like he was going to say anything, and Castiel couldn’t read his expression; so, naturally, he read Dean’s mind.

As Castiel listened, his heart warmed. Dean thought that since Castiel was his guardian angel, he felt like he should at least defend him.

 _He doesn’t deserve to be treated like some lowly version of an angel just because he made a single mistake,_ Castiel heard, _If I had access to that blade…._

“You can’t,” Castiel accidentally cut in. Confused, Dean looked at the angel. 

“What?”

Castiel felt his feathers ruffle again. Dean didn’t want him to read his mind. But he would tell the truth anyway.

“You can’t have access to the blade. It’s forbidden for humans to even touch it.”

“Dude,” Dean growled through clenched teeth, “Cut that shit out.”

“Sorry,” Cas said quickly, knowing what he did make Dean mad. The angel looked away, at Sam. “I’m sure Gabriel means well. He’s been under a bit of stress lately, I imagine. From what, I wouldn’t be able to tell… But I’m positive he’ll come around. Just give him some time.” Castiel smiled a bit, again turning to time to be a healer.

Sam gave a small smile but wasn’t sure he was so convinced Gabriel would ever let any discomforts slip. He was just that type of person. If he felt sorrow or discomfort, you’d never know. He’d never say.

Troubled, Sam’s smile faltered and gave way to a frown simply thinking about it. He would help Gabriel. After all, the archangel had done so much for him throughout his lifetime... 

The least Sam could do was return the favor.


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you okay, Gabriel?” Cas asked, suddenly standing beside his brother. The archangel jumped and looked at Cas.

“You could be a ninja, you know that? You sneak up on people well enough…” Gabriel scoffed, crossing his arms. “I’m supposed to be the Trickster here.”

“Did I scare you…?”

“What? No. Of course not. I don’t get scared.” At Castiel’s doubtful look, Gabriel cleared his throat. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“I asked if you were okay.”

“Ask something important,” Gabriel chuckled. Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean? Of course your wellbeing is important. Are you sure you’re alright? You’re acting strange all of the sudden. What’s going on?”

“I’m fine, bro, just leave it be.” Gabriel looked away with that grin. “Just thinking about what to do with that moose.”

“Moose?” Cas asked, confused. 

“Sammy, Cas,” Sammy is the moose.”

“Oh… kay…” Castiel mumbled, pretending he understood.

“Did you know Sammy writes a journal every now and then?” Gabe asked, glancing at Cas. “He’s just like his dad sometimes.”

“Dean keeps one, too,” Cas responded. “It’s almost identical to the one their father had.”

“These sentimental boys,” Gabriel snickered.

“Do you not get sentimental every now and then?”

“We’re angels, Cas,” Gabriel responded.

“You act as if that’s an excuse to be devoid of emotion.”

“I’m not devoid of emotion,” Gabriel retorted, “I just don’t get sad.”

“Not that you would let it on, anyway,” Castiel said quietly.

“Anyway,” Gabriel continued, “Sammy wrote about us in his last entry or two. He really just thinks that he just needs some time to adjust to having… angels literally watching over him and Dean.”

Castiel looked at Gabriel. “That’s what I would say.”

“What, about needing time?”

“Primarily, I suppose. Yes.” Cas paused and glanced away. “He’s worried about you, you know,” he said quietly. 

“Worried about me?” Gabe asked, his gaze on Cas.

“Yes. You just left him. He’s a bit stressed. He fears you lied to him about why you had gone.”

“I…” Gabriel felt a small pang of guilt in his chest but said nothing of it. “Oh.”

“I advise you talk to him, Gabriel,” Castiel said, looking at his brother, “Right now that’s the main thing that will help you both. You need to communicate. Don’t lie to him, not now. Not after what he has to be going through.”

Gabriel looked away, hiding his frown.

“Are you listening?” Castiel asked, eyebrows furrowed. “This is your problem, Gabriel. You’re depriving yourself of your own emotion. If you’re upset about something, you don’t even have to tell me, but at least don’t...just… don’t keep it inside, Gabriel. Please. Even for an angel… an _archangel,_ it can’t be healthy.”

“We don’t have health, Cas. I’m fine.”

“You know what I mean. It will make you irritable and sad. You’ll be too upset all the time to even realize that everyone else knows something’s wrong. You’ll be miserable, and you won’t even say anything. It may not have any health-related effects, but I promise it will affect you emotionally.”

Gabriel’s eyebrow twitched. “I’m _fine,_ Castiel.”

“Tell that to Sam,” Castiel hissed before turning away, disappearing with the unfurl of his wings.

* * *

“So,” Dean said to Sam, putting his half-empty bottle of beer down, “An archangel, huh? You must feel pretty lucky.”

“My archangel seems to have emotional issues,” Sam replied quietly, almost bitterly. “And he won’t even admit it.”

“Well,” Dean responded in attempt to cheer his brother up, “No one’s perfect.”

“You’re saying that now?” Sam asked incredulously, looking at Dean, “You despised your angel for being imperfect. What happened to that?”

“I was confused and I didn’t know what they were talking about, Sammy,” Dean retorted, “I just needed some time to adjust, in all honesty.”

“Really,” Sam scoffed lightly in slight disbelief. “That’s strange for you.”

“Something about Cas makes him unnaturally forgivable,” Dean shrugged, sitting back and taking a drink.

“You must be drunk,” Sam insisted.

“These are sober thoughts, Sammy.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Gabriel,” Sam said quietly, leaning on the counter, using his hands to keep him held up, “I’ve never tried this prayer thing before, but Dean said that’s what Cas told him. So… Hear my prayer.” 

Sam took a breath. “I know something’s wrong. You’re not even here and I can tell.

“You’ve been there for me since I was young. Young enough not to remember how long it’s been. And for some reason you must think I don’t know you even after all this time. You think you can lie to me about your wellbeing, and not let it slip past me-” He took a moment to breathe. 

“...Gabriel, archangel of Heaven, you’re a real pain, you know that? And you’re an asshole. But you’re still my guardian angel. Now, I don’t know if that fact makes you believe this has to be one-sided, but to me, it’s not. It won’t be. You care enough to watch over me, and I care enough, too.

“I didn’t start this whole prayer just to lecture you. So I pray that you get down here so we can talk about this.”

Sam looked around. Nothing. The younger Winchester boy frowned and sighed, lowering his head.

“Gabriel, last chance. Get down here.” 

He glanced around the room once more. 

“...Please,” Sam said quietly. 

Several heartbeats passed and there was still nothing. 

Lost and confused, Sam slammed a fist on the counter, amazingly keeping from cracking it.

“Fine,” Sam breathed, “Fine. Stay up there like a coward, hiding from your emotions like prey. I swear, it’s like a game of cat and mouse with you, and you’re just playing it with yourself!”

Sam raised his hands angrily and walked to the front door, opening it quickly. He jumped back when he saw a shorter person standing behind it.

“You pray too loud,” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam, who was staring back at the angel with wide eyes.

“I wasn’t expecting it to work.”

“Well, Cassie wouldn’t lie to Dean, so I guess you were wrong there.”

“You heard everything I said?” Sam said with a bit of guilt lacing his voice.

“Every word,” Gabe confirmed. 

“...Oh.”

“Cat and mouse, huh? That’s a strange reference coming from you. You should be a poet. I bet you could do better than Shakespeare.” The angel leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed, gazing up at Sam.

“Anyway,” he sighed, “What is it you called me down here for?”

“We need to talk, Gabriel,” Sam said quietly.

“Alright. How was your day? Where’s Dean-o?” Gabe asked. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned down to Gabriel’s height, an action that would probably put a crick in his neck for days. 

“You know what I mean. I didn’t intend for small talk, Gabriel. Are you okay?”

“Really, it’s like talking to a wall with you guys. _Yes,_ I’m _fine.”_ Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why you people are being so dramatic.”

“We people? Who else is wondering?”

“Castiel is being a nag about it too. He’s like a broken record. ‘Communication, time, blah blah blah’. Now you’re no better than him!” Gabriel threw up his hands dramatically. Sam stood up straight. 

“So your brother and your own charge are worried that you’re undergoing stress. I’d start to listen if it were me. Gabriel, you’ve been acting strange. Not for a long time, but I don’t want it to go on any longer if it really is something to worry about.”

“But it really isn’t, Sammy,” Gabriel sighed. “I’m fine. Of course I’m undergoing stress, I’m an archangel for Dad’s sake. I’m part of the main council that kind of, oh, I don’t know, keeps the world from dying at Lucifer’s hands?” 

“Something tells me you couldn’t care less about angelic duties. Gabriel, have you met you? You care more about Earth and being a little shit down here than doing any job up there. You have more of a life than that and you know it.”

“Just leave it be, Sam. It’s all good. Or, as the kids say, it’s gucci. Now, I’m gonna yeet, so like. See ya, fam.”

“What?” 

Before Sam could question Gabriel’s weird vocabulary further, the archangel shouted, “Let’s get this bread,” then with the unfurling of his wings, Gabriel was gone.

Frustrated, Sam slammed the door and groaned.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, sitting out at a park overlooking a lake. He was parked under a large shade tree. Dean usually came here to fish, if he ever did come here at all, but that didn’t happen too often. Especially now that he notably has his own angel, which he still questioned, for some reason, even though it had been roughly a week or two since Cas told him.

He had Kansas’s “Wayward Son” playing on the radio and he felt at peace here, sitting beneath the sky which was freckled with birds. 

“I never understood the appeal with music,” A voice said from beside Dean, making him jump. “I suppose it does have a nice tone every now and then. Relaxing, mayhaps.”

“Jesus, Cas…” Dean sat up. “It’s like you only ever show up to make me jump a foot in the air.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed in slight confusion. “I scared you? I apologize.”

“You didn’t scare me,” Dean grumbled. “You just surprised me.” 

“...Right,” Cas responded, then he looked out at the lake. “This is quite a nice view. How often do you come down here now?”

“I don’t. Not much anymore. I forgot what it was like just to sit at the lake and relax. I remember coming here way more when I was younger. Dad would drive me down to the lake and I would take Sammy fishing. I remember we would only ever come here during one certain point in the afternoon, because when the sun would hit the water just right, a rainbow would form, but it was only ever there for about three minutes before it disappeared when the sun shifted out of place.” Dean looked up at the sky. “It happened about fifteen minutes ago. You should have seen it.”

“I have seen it,” Castiel replied. “I remember those times, too. It contented me when you were so happy with your family.”

Dean cast a quick glance at Cas then looked back out at the lake. “Right. You’ve been here my entire life, haven’t you.”

“Of course.”

“How much do you know?”

“About everything, I would say.”

“That’s not unsettling…”

“Don’t worry. I look away when you’re having your… me-time.”

Dean bristled and looked at Cas. “Dude!”

“Gabriel told me to say that.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, opening them again as he gazed at the lake. “It’s weird to think of how long you’ve been here. Even during the times I don’t remember. You saw me grow up.”

“I watched you grow with pride. You’re a very honorable man now. It’s amazing the changes you’ve undergone.”

Dean glanced at Cas. “You think so..?”

The angel smiled proudly. “I know so.”

Dean smiled back, unintentionally soft, and turned his head back to watch the lake in silence alongside his guardian angel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhholy heck. I'm super sorry for making you guys wait so long for a chapter- We're doing all these tests at school and it's- it's literally insane. I've been writing lots though! And I had a sudden burst of inspiration today. So, to make up for my absence, here's two chapters today (and possibly more)! 
> 
> Have a fantabulous day!

When Dean returned home around seven, Sam was watching TV quietly. He looked up from the screen when the door opened and his older brother stepped inside, then closed it rather quietly. 

“Hey,” Sam greeted gruffly. Dean nodded in response.

“Hey. Watching cable porn? On my TV?”

Sam’s face flushed. “Dude, no! I’m not you.” Sam shoved Dean’s leg, since that was the only thing he could reach while sitting on the couch. Dean snickered.

“What are you watching, then?” Dean leaned down and took a peek at the old TV’s screen. Suddenly a big smile was plastered on his face. “Sammy! You’re-”

Sam took the remote quickly and changed the channel, turning it to some cooking show involving an insane blond man running around yelling at people so much his face was red and his voice cracked. “No, I’m not.” Sam said, fumbling in his words. 

“Dude. You were just watching Dr. Sexy.”

“I- I was not! I wasn’t even paying attention!”

Dean was laughing. “No need to be embarrassed! That show’s awesome!”

Sam scoffed and crossed his arms. “It’s not that bad, I guess.” 

Dean plucked the remote from his brother’s huge hands and turned it back to the show that Sam was so guardedly watching.

“What season is this? Are you following the storyline at all?”

“Not really… It was just on TV,” Sam admitted with a shrug. Dean inhaled a very unnecessarily audible gasp. 

“You can’t just start in the middle!” The older Winchester brother hissed, pausing the show immediately. He pressed a button and the TV screen went blank for a moment, then switched to a program where they could watch Dr. Sexy MD from the beginning.

“Here. Watch it on Flixnet from the very beginning. It’s amazing.” Dean started the first episode and begrudgingly, Sam watched.

Soon enough, the two brothers were staring intently at the screen of their TV, watching the show that they now mutually enjoyed.

* * * 

Castiel stood behind the brothers’ couch, making himself invisible to them. He’d meant what he said about being proud of Dean and how much he’d gone from a hard-headed teenage boy to an only-slightly-hard-headed man with a love for family and honesty.

He was also proud of Sam and how he’d managed to grow into an equally good man, honest and caring and gentle. Together, these brothers were unstoppable, and Cas knew it. He smiled softly at the thought.

Castiel was pulled from his train of thought when an urgent message came on angel radio. It was fuzzy, as if the angel sending it was in peril.

All Castiel could catch from the frantic shouting was, “...Help….invaded…..demon.... blade….. _Help..._ ”

His eyes went wide. From what he caught, this situation was definitely wrong. He unfurled his wings and at once, he was in Heaven, trying to catch a familiar face from among the panicking crowd. 

Immediately he spotted Raphael, who was there trying to control the chaos. “Brother!” Castiel shouted, “Raphael!” 

The archangel looked straight at Castiel, who stood before him with wide eyes.

“Raphael, what’s going on? Who was that angel who sent the message?”

“It was an angel named Alexandriel. He’s come across a group of demons.”

Castiel widened his eyes. “He- Is he okay?”

“We’re not sure. If you’ve noticed, he hasn’t said anything on angel radio. If I could get everyone’s attention, I was planning on sending a squad of angels to take care of it.”

“I’ll go, brother,” Castiel offered, “Give me a few names and I’ll bring them with me to find Alexandriel.”

Raphael looked Castiel up and down. “...Very well,” he nodded, “Take Balthazar.”

Castiel looked on at Raphael, waiting for more names. Seeming to read his mind, Raphael said, “Only Balthazar. I trust you two to find Alexandriel and put a stop to whatever havoc these wretched demons are causing.”

Briefly confused, Castiel nodded. “Yes, brother.” 

Before he left, Castiel turned back to Raphael. “Do you know where he is? Alexandriel?”

Raphael nodded. “Around the town of Lawrence, Kansas. You should be able to sense where he is from there.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “Lawrence, Kansas?”

* * *

Balthazar was standing away from the chaos of his brothers and sisters when he saw a familiar face heading his way in long strides.

“Well, if it isn’t Castiel,” he purred. Castiel shook his head.

“There’s no time for your unnecessary sarcasm, Balthazar. Raphael has chosen you and I to seek the whereabouts of Alexandriel. He gave me these-” Castiel raised his arms, each hand holding a blade. 

“Ooh, shiny,” Balthazar said, plucking one out of Castiel’s hand. “How classy you look with one of these in your hand. The burning corpse of a demon will really make your eyes pop.” He popped the ‘P’ sound as he spoke, examining the blade. “Gotta admit, I’ve never killed a demon with one of these bad boys. But I’d sure like to.” He grinned at Castiel. “What are we waiting for? Let’s head out.”

With a nod, Castiel rested a hand on Balthazar’s shoulder and the two disappeared from Heaven, on their way to find Alexandriel.


	16. Chapter 16

“Mm. Where do we even start? Hm?” Balthazar kept his hand in his pant pocket, hiding the demon blade from sight. 

“We look. And we try to find the angelic presence of Alexandriel,” Castiel responded, keeping his blade equally concealed. The two were walking the streets of Lawrence, Kansas, looking for the missing angel. 

“Isn’t this where your Winchester boys live?” Balthazar mused. “I find the presence of demons here quite… ironic.”

“There is no need to mention the irony. We all see it. I just hope it doesn’t mean what I think it might.”

“Well. I think we all do.” Balthazar paused, looking out at a building with a distant look on his face. “Castiel,” he murmured, “I feel him.”

“Alexandriel?” Castiel turned to Balthazar anxiously. 

“He’s somewhere this way. Come on.” Balthazar turned and walked quickly toward the angelic sensation that was invading his senses. Castiel came to notice it too, the presence making itself known gradually. 

As the two walked, Balthazar hissed, “I smell sulfur.”

“So do I,” Castiel whispered. “It reeks.”

Balthazar and Castiel heard it then. The yelling. Praying. Threats.

“Get out of my sight!” Came the voice. It was clear that whoever was saying this was under a considerable amount of stress, physically and mentally. “They’ll be coming for you soon! Give it time and I promise! You will not ever get away with--”

The sound of a thud on the ground. Like skin hitting pavement. Then, a more gravelly, threatening voice.

“Your empty words are getting annoying,” it hissed. 

Balthazar whispered, “We’re close. Come on.”

The two angels stopped in their tracks when they heard an agonizing cry come from around the corner. _Shing!_

Then silence.

Castiel exchanged a horrified glance with Balthazar, and the two went running. When they rounded the corner, what they saw made them both gasp.

“Alexandriel…” Castiel whispered breathlessly.

There lay the previously missing angel Alexandriel, his lifeless body splayed out on the pavement, a stab wound in his abdomen. Outlined were the burnt figures of his wings, now nothing but ash against the concrete of the abandoned parking lot. Nowhere in sight, however, were the demons who’d done this. 

“We need to report back to Raphael right away, Balthazar,” Castiel said breathlessly. Balthazar gave a serious look to Castiel.

“No way. Not yet. We were sent here to put a stop to this. We can’t go back with nothing. Come on. We’re going to find these bastards.”

Castiel hesitated but nodded. “Okay. Fine. Let’s go.”

“I feel like they went this way,” Balthazar pointed to the direction that the smell of sulfur continued in. The two of them marched on, concealed knives in hand, on their way to find and kill these wretched demons.

* * *

Sam gave a yawn and looked at the clock on the wall next to the front door. Six in the evening. “Dean, I think we can continue this show tomorrow. I’m sort of tired right now.”

Sam looked at his older brother, expecting an answer, but paused when he saw that Dean was asleep, leaning on the arm of the couch. “Dean-... Oh.”

Sam took the remote and paused the TV. He stood up and stretched, cracking his knuckles. 

He glanced out the window. It was still light out, not quite dusk. 

Deciding he would go on a short walk to stretch his legs, Sam went into his room to slide on a jacket and some boots. He was about to open the door to leave when Dean caught his eye again, who was now curled up on the couch as if he were cold. He went back into his room and came back out with a blanket.

* * *

Dean woke up to harsh knocking on the door. He glanced around. Sam was nowhere to be seen; there was a note on the paused TV screen. 

“Went out for a walk. Be back later.   
Sam”

Dean groaned at the piercing sound of knocking on the door. “Hold your horses. I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Dean got up, laying down the blanket he didn’t remember getting. Figuring it was just that Sam forgot his key or something, he opened the front door. When he saw the large, muscular man who was standing behind it, he panicked slightly. “We’re closed,” Dean said immediately. 

“Where’s your brother?” The man asked gruffly. Behind him were two other men, one tall and lanky and the other one of average height and brawn.

“I said, we’re _closed,”_ Dean insisted roughly, attempting to slam the door in the man’s face. 

“Sam Winchester,” the brawny man shouted, holding the door open with his hand. “Is he here?”

“No,” Dean barked, “Now get out of my face. You seriously need a Tic Tac.” 

The stranger glanced behind himself at his buddies, who nodded and started walking in opposite directions.

“You can’t lie to me, Dean Winchester. Where is Sam?” He hissed in Dean’s face, making the older Winchester want to gag. 

“I’m not,” Dean spat, “telling you.”

Narrowing his eyes, the man said, “Fine,” and forced his way into the apartment, ducking under the doorframe to do so. 

“Hey!” Dean snarled, “What do you think you’re doing, you son of a bitch?!”

The stranger paused and looked at Dean. “What did you call me?”

“You heard me fine,” Hissed Dean, who got clocked in the jaw immediately. 

Suddenly up against the wall, Dean was staring at the strange man at the same eye height. His feet weren’t even touching the ground. 

“You know what? You’re annoying.”

He pulled his fist back, and Dean was awake just long enough to see Castiel standing behind his adversary, holding up a knife.

Then fist met face, and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel almost couldn’t move when he and Balthazar found the demons at the exact apartment building Dean lived in. The pair of angels watched when the demon who seemed to be in charge knock on Dean’s door and send his comrades away to search around the building and around the surrounding area.

He heard Dean tell the demon that Sam was out. Immediately he sent Balthazar to find Sam before one of the other demons did. Balthazar did so without hesitation, nodding and taking off into the air to get a bird’s eye view of the neighborhood.

The next thing Castiel knew, the demon was forcing his way through the door of the apartment, leaving Dean surprised and upset.

The pride in that Winchester.

Castiel didn’t know what to do, so he bolted inside, but by the time he realized he needed to use the demon blade, it was nearly too late. Dean was fading, his throat being held, and the demon was pulling his fist back as if he were about to shoot an arrow from a bow.

So, Castiel did what he should have done immediately: he stabbed the demon straight in the back just as Dean flew out cold from the punch. The demon gasped and his knees almost buckled; he stiffened and released his grip, causing Dean to fall to the ground. Mouth wide open in a silent scream, the demon managed to look back at Castiel through hatred-filled, shocked eyes as the life drained from them. 

Castiel pulled the knife out of the demon’s back as it collapsed in a dead heap, thankfully not falling right onto Dean, who Castiel picked up and lay on the couch. The angel disposed of the body, then returned to the couch where Dean lay.

Carefully, Castiel rested two fingers on Dean’s forehead, making the bleeding cease and Dean woke up with a slightly deep breath. The Winchester looked the angel in the eye. “Cas?”

Immediately Dean sat up, looking around. Cas shook his head. “The demon is dead. No need to look for him. Balthazar is looking for the other two, and he’s trying to find Sam before they do.”

“What did they need him so badly for?” Dean asked gruffly. Castiel narrowed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“They just presumably wanted a powerful human soul.”

“What’s wrong with mine?”

“Nothing,” Cas responded. “I’m just glad they didn’t want yours. I should help Balthazar look for Sam.”

“Wait, you’re going to leave me here?” Dean asked incredulously, “After that shit went down?”

Castiel fought back a smile. Dean was scared; he knew so from the thoughts running around in Dean’s mind. 

“You… may join if you wish. First, though, we should find the one roaming around your apartment building. Here.” Cas tossed the now-cleaned knife to Dean. “I can fend for myself… for you, however, it’s a different story. This can kill it.”

Dean looked at Cas as if the angel were crazy. “Are you kidding? I can’t stab someone with this.”

“It’s not a someone, Dean. It’s a demon. They need to be stopped.”

“But aren’t they _wearing_ a someone?” Dean retorted, making Cas sigh quietly.

“There is an exorcism chant. But there’s no way you could learn it by the time we get there. So if I’m unable to exorcise it, I need you to kill it with the blade.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “...You’d better try your damndest.”

“I will,” Castiel promised. “Let’s go.” He and Dean went out to search.

* * *

“Sam? Here, Sammy Sammy Sammy,” Balthazar called, sweeping the skies at a high enough distance to see for a couple of miles, but low enough to tell Sam from another person.

When Balthazar spotted the younger Winchester walking down a sidewalk from a park, he landed immediately, running after him. “Sam!” The angel called. Sam turned, and when he saw Balthazar, he frowned.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“My name is Balthazar. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I’m an angel so, I know a lot of things about you.”

Suspicious, Sam nodded curtly. “What do you want?”

“Your home has been raided by demons. I’m sure Castiel has it taken care of. Your brother is safe in his hands. But there are demons looking for you, so we’ve got to get you back to your brother and keep you in a safer place.”

“A safer-? We can’t just move. What are you talking about?” Sam shook his head.

“Look,” Balthazar said, exasperated, “Let’s just go find Castiel and Dean, and we can work out the details in a more… private fashion. As in, without demons potentially listening.”

Sam hesitated. “How do I know I can trust you?”

Balthazar looked at Sam with an unimpressed look. “You want proof?” He asked bitterly, “Call your angel down here for proof. He knows me.”

Sam muttered a prayer for Gabriel, who almost immediately appeared next to Sam. 

“What’s up, Samsquatch?” Gabe asked, then looked at the other angel in presence. “Balthazar. Yo.”

“Greetings…” Balthazar muttered, then raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Do you believe me now?”

Sam scoffed. Gabriel looked between the two of them. “What’s going on?”

“It’s the demons who killed Alexandriel,” Balthazar briefed, “They’re after the Winchester brothers.”

Gabriel sighed. “Welp. That’s a problem. We should probably get Sam to safety. Where’s Dean?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” a raspy, threatening voice croaked from behind the small group, “He’s probably dead by now.”

A wiry figure stalked toward the three of them, a crooked smile on his face. “Name’s Caleb. You Sam Winchester?” 

Gabriel stepped in front of Sam. “It doesn’t matter. You’re not getting anywhere near him.”

The demon, Caleb, squinted then stepped back, clearly hiding an expression other than that of relaxation. “The archangel Gabriel,” Caleb cooed, “It’s an honor.”

“It’ll be an honor to snap my fingers and have you implode.”

Sam could have sworn fear flashed in Caleb’s eyes. He glanced at Gabriel and the dead serious expression on his face. Would he actually kill this demon in order to keep Sam safe? And not only the demon, at that, but whoever the demon was wearing?

“Let’s not get hasty,” the demon snickered, “The fun’s just beginning.”

Gabriel held up his hand, looking like he was about to snap his fingers. Caleb flinched violently. Gabriel obviously scared him into a slight seizure of fear, stumbling backwards and having his knees nearly buckle under him. 

“Okay! God!” Caleb yelped, “Fine, fine! I’m going!”

“That won’t satisfy me,” Gabriel hissed, “I want you to stop threatening the lives of humans.”

“Okay! I will. I promise. I gotchu, man. No killing. Got it.”

Gabriel stared at Caleb. “...I don’t believe you.”

He didn’t give the demon even one more second. Gabriel stood up straight, covering Sam’s face with one hand, and snapping his fingers with the other. Caleb screeched but it was cut off by the explosion of his vessel, which was now scattered everywhere. Sam’s eyes were wide beneath Gabriel’s hand.

“Did you just kill him?” Sam asked, to which Gabriel answered, “I did.”

“Let’s get you back home, kiddo,” Balthazar suggested, trying to turn Sam around by the shoulder. 

As the three of them walked away, Sam looked back over his shoulder in terror at the scattered remains of Caleb.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean watched as Castiel looked left and right for the demon who was sent to lurk around the building. 

“How can you even tell?” Dean wondered aloud. Cas glanced back.

“Tell what?”

“Tell… if someone’s a demon.”

“Usually their eyes flicker to black. Either that or sulfur gives them away.”

“Sulfur?”

“Demons leave remains of sulfur wherever they go,” Castiel explained, “and if you can’t see it, you can bet you’ll be able to smell it.”

“How often do angels come across demons?”

“Not all too often. But then again, demons don’t cause life-threatening havoc all too often. To deal with them, many angels don’t even bother with the exorcism; instead they just kill the demon with a blade like the one you have in your hand.”

Dean glanced at the knife in his hand, queasy. “Has this blade in particular killed anyone?”

“I’m sure. There are only a few of them.”

Dean didn’t ask any more questions.

The two of them searched the entire building and found nothing. Cas furrowed his brow. “...Curious.”

“Wasn’t he supposed to be here somewhere?”

“Maybe he beat us to finishing first. Let’s go back to your apartment and see if he’s looking for his boss there.”

Dean nodded and turned, walking in front of Castiel on the way back down to the bottom floor where Dean’s apartment was.

When the two men arrived, they found the apartment empty. Dean narrowed his eyes. “Where is he if he isn’t here?”

“There’s no telling,” Castiel responded, “But assuming Balthazar hasn’t found Sam yet, we should try to go join him.”

“We’re not going to get very far with much luck. Sam goes on _long_ walks. He could be a mile out,” Dean stressed, while Cas shook his head.

“We can look from the sky,” countered the angel. Dean narrowed his eyes questioningly, to which Cas replied, “I could take you up there so you aren’t a sitting duck down here.”

“Take me up _there?”_ Dean scoffed, “I don’t think so.”

“Why?” Castiel demanded lightly, “You’ve been up there before.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “No, an angel’s never carried me up in the sky before.”

Castiel smiled and Dean frowned. The angel muttered, “I have.”

“What? When-?”

It only took Dean a moment before the memory flashed in his mind; the floating sensation. The rush of wind making his jacket billow in the wind. The numbing pain in his entire body, barely knowing what in Hell was going on… It all came back at once.

“Oh.” It made him feel the need to avert Cas’s eyes. “Right.”

“What’s one more time. It’s just to find your brother. Let’s go.” Castiel pointed upwards over his shoulder with a thumb.

Dean hesitated but nodded. “Fine. But make it quick.”

“Very well.” With that, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and took off into the sky, taking Dean’s breath away. 

“H-Holy-” Dean gripped Castiel’s hands tightly. 

“Don’t get too spooked yet,” Cas said, clearly amused, “We’re not even that high up yet.”

Dean let out a terrified huff and had to force himself not to bend his legs. His eyes were closed and he jumped when a voice close to his ear said, “Don’t close your eyes. We have to look for Sam.”

Dean nodded a bit and inhaled. “Just- Just give me a moment.”

Cas didn’t press, but held on tight while the two soared through the sky searching for Sam.


End file.
